The High King's Heir
by Sheya
Summary: What happenes when a group of people is so power hungry the they oppress at least three generations? War and revolution and now that is out of the way. So, what of the history that these people desrtoyed for power? This is that journey.
1. Prologue

The High King's Heir 

A Gundam Wing  
Fic by Sheya

* * *

The computers' screen flickered in the dim light of the Preventers research lab. The young man at the terminal let out a gasp of surprise and the scrolling on the screen stopped. He rubbed his blurry eyes and blinked at the screen wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. The article he had found was a legend... part of a history that was wiped from the records, much like the assination of the Peaceful Heero Yuy. He had found a few articles spculating its existence but...this was the most comprehensive article on the subject that he had ever found. 

----------------------------

There is a legend in the Earth Sphere-

Just before the first colony was founded, a man was elected, by the world leaders of the time as High King. His name was Sebastion Romerfeller. Around him formed a group of Advisors, eventually called the Romerfeller Foundation.They were designated as regents for the heir.  
During the High Kings reign, peace prevailed for fifty years.

In this golden age families like the Peacecraft's and the Yuy's spread their ideals of Absolute Pacifism far and wide.  
Yet, this was also the heyday for military families like the Long's and the Chang's, as well as the business progressive families- Winner, Barton and many others. Religion flourished and places of worship dotted the lands.

The world thought that the Romerfeller family would reign for generations to come- the heir was a handsome and intelligent man who fell in love with, and married a strong, intelligent woman who stood with him through everything. His son was showing signs of genius and everyone was as happy as people could be. Sadly, this was not to last.

The High King became ill and unstable in his later years... he became paranoid and had his own son executed for an imagined treason. His daughter-in-law fled with her young son into the protection of the aforementioned prominant familes. She faced betrayal at the hands of the Bartons but was rescued by the Chang's and Longs leading to their persecution.

The King soon died of his illness. Shortly after the his death, the Romerfeller Foundation took over. It was later found that they themselves poisoned the King to gain control over the lands. Needless to say, the people were not happy! The Foundation began to lose control of the lands they had gone through so much to rule.To prevent this loss of power they created and empowered the World Federation, a Military organization whose only purpose was to control the world through force. Eventually, the Federation even lost control of those they used as pawns, so in retaliatuion they founded an entire organisation of people to do their bidding.

Known as the Organization of the Zodiac, or OZ, it was made up of the young and hot headed of the Noble and Royal families of the world. Of course, Romerfeller never imagined that one of those 'hot heads' would have the knowledge and charisma to wrest control from them.

In the end all they did was create a situation so out of hand that a very SMALL part of the world lived in peace and prosperity while the rest was wracked with war and poverty. The situation on the colonies was worse even than that on earth, and everything just went all the way to hell after the great speaker for peace, Heero Yuy was assassinated, forcing his sister and her husband into hiding.

This went on for many years helped along by the Federation's greed,eventually creating the situation that heralded their downfall. 5 young men who lived in the darker side of society decided to make a stand, and the rest as they say, is history...or so they would if the Romerfeller Foundation hadn't wiped out that very history...


	2. Start of the search

The High Kng's Heir

A Gundam Wing Fic

by Sheya

17 year old Duo Maxwell part time sweeper, part time deliveryman, and part time preventer; was going over some old files from before AC 001, when he came across a more recent record pertaining to things that happened then. The recent record was dated AC 196 and was written Anonymously. He did, however, track it to the L2 colony cluster, even the colony that he grew up on. He read the file and refined his search to include the info on the High King. He knew that not all the files could have been destroyed so he started hacking into various databases.

Over the next few hours he compiled a decent history of the time but also decided to find the author of the newer history file he had found. He wanted to ask questions about the child and mother, he also wanted to know how the author knew this history.

Duo grabbed his hard copies and ran for Lady Une's office.

"Oi, Lady!" Hurricane Duo blew into the Head of the Preventers office while she was in the middle of an important meeting, she was trying to procure more funds for the Preventer operation, the research and development side as well as personal. The honey holders however were not quite convinced that her people were as overworked as she claimed. She also wanted to hire more people and get better training for them so far she had Sally the Former Gundam pilots a few random former OZ and Federation personal who were the tops of their fields, the rest were grunts who could handle being cannon fodder but were not brilliant in anything and training wasn't helping any.

The money holders weren't convinced that the grunts needed to be replaced they thought that they could be trained. So they thought her demands were outrageous. Now this meeting could have gone a few ways, but Duo had just finished a dangerous mission where he took a few bullets and punches, nothing deadly just painful and damaging, to protect a government official and that was on the news... he had the sympathy of the masses and these money holders knew of his most recent heroic deeds. So duo having run all the way from R&D in the lower basement floors of the building to Lady's office neither place being near an elevator... even the almost boundless energy of Duo Maxwell had it's limits. So he burst into the office with news and just as the men are getting ready to yell at the interruption he leans on the desk panting and looks at them... with fading bruises and an arm in a sling. At that moment he did not look like a 17-year-old ex-terriost but he did look like a young and injured almost child, and these men were not without compassion. In addition, Duo was not with out comprehension of what the meeting was but Lady had put his research on high priority so...

"Lady, I found some of that lost history you set me to find, you know the stuff Romerfeller wanted burned from existence. I would have found it sooner if those so called assistants weren't so hopeless but... when are we gonna get proper researchers?" Duo stopped to take a breath and realized that he was worse off then he thought, he collapsed gasping for breath and wincing in pain.

Since these men as I said were not with out compassion and they had never met "the darker side of Duo Maxwell" their hearts went out to the youth who was working to protect the world form more and more frequent rebellions, even to the point of getting injured to keep the leaders of the world safe, and then still worked on important stuff when it was clear that he should be recovering from his injuries.

"Fine Commander Une, you will have your funds maybe you people really are overworked. We will finalize next week, expect the first increase tomorrow." The men stood up, bowed to her and left.

Lady sat and stared for a few moments. "Duo one of these days I'm going to find out how you do that and bottle it."

"Yeah..? But, right now, could you call Sally, I think I reopened my stitches." Hurricane Duo fell over with a painful exhalation of breath. The papers that he had brought however were sitting neatly on Lady's desk.

Lady Called Sally and when the doctor came and took Duo away she started looking through the Youths files and notes. When she finished she turned on her intercom.

"Ensign Hopper I need you to schedule a trip for Agent Maxwell to L2, next week. He has found some of the lost history and has a lead on more."

"Hai, Lady."

---------

One week after his collapse in Lady Une's office, Duo found himself more fully healed and on a colony he had never wanted to return to., He looked around noting that the place hadn't gotten better if anything it was worse.

"Now I remember why I left... Glad I have a 'License to kill.'"

The exGundam Pilot walked around for a couple of hours, looking into places to stay. 'It's either sleezebag city or ultra expensiveville. Heh, I'm glad I fly my own ship... worse comes to worse I can bunk there.' He thought then kicked a soda can and it landed in an unused garbage can. then he made a face and the garbage laying around the colony.

"Yo, usually people either don't care about garbage." A man about 4 years older then Duo approached, he had shoulder length dark brown hair an almost pixyish face, he was short, but still taller then the Preventer, muscular had dusky skin, and almost golden eyes.

The pilot shrugged. "I'm bored and disappointed. I had hoped that this place would have improved over the last year, at least. When I left I didn't think it could get any worse."

"Well it did get worse... and has improved in the last year..." the young man shrugged.

"Oh," Duo look disappointed but then brightened. "Hey, any place to stay the won't kill you in you sleep or fleece you for everything you have?"

"Only in the Old Sector." The young man started walking away.

"Didn't ever want to go back there." Duo muttered then looked at the helpful man and yelled. "Hey! Wait up." And ran to join him.

"Really? Not many say that most would do anything to get there." the young man proved just how good his hearing was.

"They started the plague there I lost a lot of friends... people I considered family. Anyway my home on Earth is mush nicer then anything they have there and my home away form Home of L2Main is nearly as nice and my home on Earth so..."

"Point I guess. I've never been off this colony... not many have and then come back. Though I did nearly die in the plague... the Docs said that is was a miracle that I survived, and they still don't know how we all got the vaccine that saved our lives."

Duo shrugged. "What? Haven't they heard of stealing?"

"We had no adults to steal for us and none of the Docs think a kid could have done it. All I remember is telling the ones who could still walk to flee... although somewhere in my delirium I remember a pinprick that could have been the vaccine. And I remember my second telling me to hold on that he was going to get the stuff to save us. But he was barely 6..."

Duo started at this revelation. 'On second thought, why do I trust this guy when I don't trust anyone else on this god forsaken colony? Anyone else I wouldn't talk like this to... but this guy is like a long lost brother. And I don't even know his name. Could he be?'

"There is the old sector. I live there and I suppose the plague and surviving it is the best thing that could have happened to us."

"Why?" Duo was truly curious.

"We got homes near each other and now have decent lives."

"Ahh I thought you said the more then you survived."

"Yeah about five of us did."

"That's good."

"I sometimes wonder how the ones who I told to leave fared. If they had stayed would they have gotten home and lives too?"

"Maybe they got something like that wherever they did go?"

"I hope, but you've seen the outside can you really believe that?"

"I have to..." Duo whispered. "I don't want to believe that I lead them wrong."

------------------


End file.
